An Unwilling Queen of the Koopas
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: When the young princess of Hyrule unintentionally catches the eye of Bowser by saving his son, Zelda finds herself in the darklands of mushroom kingdom. Now it is up to Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach to save the princess and help her get home, but when Peach tries to reason with Bowser, will she get more than she bargained for? Rated for violence and vulgarity art by usako-chan
1. Kidnapping

**Okay people, this is me having fun. I use to actually type Mario fics half a decade ago but have since been typing Zelda. A recent turn of events have inspired me to do a short series so enjoy and nice reviews my friends.**

Zelda cried out another urge to her horse and gave it a hard kick in the ribs making it run faster. This would be the race to end all races…the flight for the history books..in all these days of her sixteen years..tonight she would die. Because her father was going to kill her for staying out so late. It had been a busy day for her. She spent a lot of it with Link after she visited the Gorons for diplomatic reasons, she went fishing, then played with him and Saria in the Kokiri Forest. After that she went to go horseback riding with Malon, after which they talked and giggled about what she had done with Link that day._ Almost there…._ She thought biting her lower lip as the castle gates came into view. She wouldn't survive her father's wrath the next day if she missed their closing and had to spend the night outside the castle gates. _Ohhh! Malon why must we spend so much time talking in doors?!_ She hadn't even noticed the sun started to set. She should have just stayed with Malon but it was too late to whine about it now.

Zelda had just about made it to the castle when she heard a baby shriek. The sounds of chattering kesse sounded as well. Zelda tried to ignore it but the baby's frightened cry made her clench her jaw in frustration and abandon the race to aid the child. A flock of kesse flew and darted around a small crying bundle. Zelda dove off her horse and grabbed a stick, crying out in rage and brandishing her weapon. Lucky for her these were kesse and not blins otherwise she would be done for. After bashing in the last tiny monster Zelda stumbled to the small bundle gasping with exertion. "There, there little baby. It's okay." she said soothingly picking up the large bundle. She gawked and almost dropped it unprepared for how heavy it was. "You're a dodongo aren't you?" she chuckled not knowing anything else besides a Goron that could be that heavy when it was a baby, pulling off the blanket and crying out in horror. The baby that cried was large and reptilian, scales covered its body and a large shell with dull tiny spikes covered its back. The only hair on its head was a single red ponytail and its tiny little clawed paws clung to her.

Zelda fought down horror at the ghastly sight of this strange creature. What was it? Link knew everything about monsters he would know, but then again…if it was a monster he would try to kill it. Zelda clung to the crying creature who was easily the size of her torso. "Well..come on." she said grinding her teeth as she lugged it up. "Let's go find somewhere to sleep." she grimaced. It was pitch black out now. Her father was going to kill her. The horse she had brought with her reared back and bolted off the moment she tried to mount it while holding the little creature leaving the miserable princess stranded. _You can do this. You can do this. _She fought back tears at just how hopeless this all was. The moment the first rain drop fell Zelda had been sobbing since. Beneath a single tree holding the tiny monster close, for she felt an odd protectiveness over it now, she cried herself to sleep.

Bowser growled in annoyance as he trudged through the fields of this odd land. _Curses Kamek! _He snarled in his thoughts. _What the heck were you thinking letting Junior go into your lab?! _The young Koopa had ended up falling into one of Kamek's world portals and Bowser, not trusting the wizard to get his son back followed after him. This land was an awful place, although it was full of life…well…it was full of life. Bowser had run into an odd spider crab looking monster that had tried to jump at him. The Koopa King had easily squashed it but now had to rub his feet in the grass as he walked to get the slimy bug guts out from between his toes. It had been dark when he finally made it through the portal and had spent the night wandering through the field searching for Junior. Finally getting frustrated with the game, Bowser sniffed the air and brightened when he caught his son's scent.

It was nearing morning when he finally located his son. He lay beneath a tree nestled up with a sleeping girl. _What in the name of koopas was Peach doing here?!_ He thought in shock seeing golden blond hair. He neared her surprised to find that it was not Peach but another woman. She was lovely. Not Peach at all yet had more than just a little bit of beauty in her peaceful features. Her hair was disheveled though and her dress was soaked..his son looked so peaceful, he hadn't looked that happy since he had first met Peach. Bowser smiled. _This one is all alone, hardly going to be missed. My children will have a mother..and I a lovely queen. Best of all…Mario will not even bother me knowing his precious Princess Peach is safely at Mushroom Kingdom._

Zelda slept peacefully the sun that had been previously warming her cheeks though had suddenly been blocked by a shadow making Zelda's eyes flutter open. The tiny monster in her arms let our a loud yawn and stretched, pausing to see her frozen in utter terror. The monster turned around and cried out with joy seeing his father tower over them. "Um…" Zelda stuttered standing up. "I…Is this you…your baby?" she asked backing away seeing a massive beast approach them, its massive feet making the ground quake with each step. "I..I'm sorry. It was dark and.." she reach up with shaking hands holding the squirming baby to its father. The massive beast took the monster child and moved it so it crawled onto his shelled back. Zelda backed up more seeing that the beast was still approaching her until she bumped into the tree. She was just about to scream for help when the beast darted forward and struck her making her head hit the tree and the world around her go black.

Back in the furthest most outskirts of the sand world, Mario smashed another ? Block with his fist making a coin appear, much to his delight this was a multi coin block that would keep producing coins until a certain time. Mario was actually going around collecting coins so he would be able to buy Peach a gift for her birthday next month. He wanted it to be big and special which is why he had been hard at work gathering coins for the past few weeks. He paused staring at the sunny sky when he heard the familiar buzzing sound of Bowser's clown copter. After getting a better look Mario gasped seeing Bowser holding an unconscious form in his arms, her blond hair blowing in the wind. "PEACH!" He cried in horror. Mario raced after it jumping over small bottomless gaps and struggling through quick sand as quickly as he could finally doubling over and gasping. "Curses!" he growled seeing the copter was too far ahead of him now to be of any help. "I have to get Luigi." Mario made his way to Mushroom Kingdom using one of his three magic flutes, the wind hitting his face like a whip as he rushed through the garden to the castle.

"Luigi! We have to get going! Bowser just kidnapped Peach!" he gasped bursting into the room.

"What are you a-talking about Mario?" Luigi asked baffled. Peach had just then come out with a cake in her hands.

"Oh Mario! I was looking for you." she said with a bright smile. "I baked you and Luigi a thank you cake." she paused, her smile fading when she saw Mario gasping for breath. "What's wrong?"

"Wha-?" Mario gaped. "If you're here- then wha-"

"Are you okay-a Mario? Peach I think he needs a shroom shake." Luigi said getting up to get one.

"I..I saw Bowser in his clown copter and he was carrying off a girl with blond hair, I thought-"

"Oh no!" Peach cried. "Bowser has attacked another girl?!" her face grew serious. "I had…where did she come from? Maybe a land outside of the Mushroom Kingdom? Well we have to help her!"

"You're right Peach!" Luigi said standing up, his face grave.

"You don't even know if it was a girl." another voice said from behind them. "Mario was in the sand world right? It could have just been heat playing tricks on him. No need to go running into danger for nothing."

"I know what I saw Toadsworth!" Mario said feeling his heart race at the thought that Bowser had attacked another innocent young maiden. "We have to help her!"

"Right Mario!" Peach said. "I will pack you two some fire flowers and green Mushrooms." Peach rushed out of the room.

"Mario. Are you sure you saw a girl?" the old toad asked. "You are the Mushroom Kingdom champion, we would be lost if anything happened to you-"

"Like you said." Mario smiled. "I am the Mushroom Kingdom Champion. And as long as I live if any being is in need of help I will be there."


	2. The Babysitter

**Ch. 2 my friends. This is what it would be like if Zelda tried watching Koopa Kids when they are mellow.**

"So…you're awake." Bowser said with amusement in his voice as the princess opened her eyes and groaned in pain.

"Wh..Where am I?" Zelda moaned.

"You're in the Darklands now my dear and you do well to remember that."

Zelda's eyes widened when she saw who was talking. The massive dragon beast that attacked her was talking! "You talk!" she cried bolting up from the bed she was laying on and scooted away quickly from the creature that was sitting on the bed beside her.

"What? Do Koopas in your world not talk?"

"What's a Koopa?" she asked with a frown.

The Koopa King simply hmphed in amusement. "I saw my son had really taken a liking to you when he was stuck out in that awful field so I decided you will stay here."

"But..I need to get home, my father will be worried." the young princess said anxiously struggling out of the bed and heading for the door.

"You're not going anywhere." he said standing up.

"You can't keep me here against my will!" she cried in anger flinging open the door and making a run for it. She looked down and noticed that her sopping dress had been replaced with a simple gown of light green and her feet were now bare. The castle was a labyrinth! Its long halls seemed to stretch on forever and massive statues that looked like the creature in the bed room back there snarled and laughed down at her. She was so busy checking over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't gaining on her that she bumped into someone and fell on top of them.

"Gah!" a voice cried. "Watch out!"

"I am so sorry." she said without thinking seeing papers fly everywhere. "Oh dear me. I will help you with that. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." she said not even seeing who she was speaking to gathering papers in her hands. She looked up when her face locked on with another reptilian monster making her cry out and fall back.

"Stop that! You will ruin my music scores!" the monster said snatching the papers out of her hands. "Oh.." he paused when looking at her face. "You must be father's newest guest." he said standing. "I am Ludwig Von Koopa." He said with a bow, though his eyes were glistening with malice.

"I.. I'm Zelda." she had only uttered the name before she saw a dark shadow cover her from behind.

"Ludwig go find the other children." The Koopa King's voice said from behind her. Once he left Bowser smiled at the maiden who nervously glanced behind her. "Well now that you met two of my children, I think its about time you met the rest seeing as how you are going to be here for awhile."

"I don't want to be here! Link will come to save me!" she cried in anger, outraged at just how hopeless this was.

"Who?" he asked frowning. "Oh, the hero from your realm no? Well, be that as it may you got here through a portal which is now closed so he has no way of getting here and you have no way of getting back." He grinned, his white fangs glistening as he grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and led her further into the castle. They finally approached a massive set of doors and he stopped. "Since you have taken such a liking to my little boy I will leave him in your care. Take good care of my offspring and I will see you at dinner." He smiled shoving her into the room and closing the door.

"No wait!" Zelda cried trying to catch him before he closed the door but was too late. She turned around to find herself in what looked like a play room, most of it was littered with toys but there were couches in the corner which surrounded an odd box that was showing flashing lights and pictures. The walls were dark grey brick with a rich red rugged floor and a single massive window towards the back. A desk with papers covering it was in the far corner and scattered through out the room were small reptilians like the one she had bumped into in the hall.

"Momma!" a voice cried out in joy and Zelda felt tiny arms wrap around her legs so tightly she almost fell.

"So this is the girl the stupid brat was going on about." a female voice said with boredom from one of the couches.

"She looks like Peach!" another voice said.

"Well obviously she isn't terd for brains!" the girl snapped.

"I'm Lemmy." a voice said and Zelda glanced down upon feeling a tug on her skirts to see another Koopa with a rainbow colored mohawk balancing on a colorful ball.

"I'm Zelda." she said softly. She barely had time to speak before the small koopaling claiming her to be his momma shoved her in a chair that was several sizes too small at a small round table. The little Koopa pulled up a chair and pushed it so close they were crammed together and he began to color a picture.

"Thank stars! Finally someone to get him out of my hair!" the girl Koopa sighed. "I'm Wendy O. Koopa." she said with a smile. "You remember that sweetness and we will get along just fine." she smiled turning back to the odd picture box. "Oh yeah that's Junior by the way since he is too big of a baby to tell you that himself."

Zelda sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap as the children continued to play. Junior had presented her with a picture of what she guessed was him and her. The figures looked like sticks and her ears looked like a donkey's ears rather than Hylian ears. She thanked him and sighed she had learned the names of all the children and got a good feel for their personalities in the short few hours she had been stuck in the room with them. She stood picking up Junior who started stomping and crying when she stood and held him on her hip. The princess stretched as best she could with the Junior in her arms and made her way towards the window just barely avoided a shiny glass marble that sailed past her head and shattered the window.

"Get out of here you stupid Yoshi!" Roy shouted throwing another marble at the odd creature that had been peeking in through the window. "Get out!" he bellowed and the creature yelped as one of the tiny glass orbs struck it in the nose.

"STOP IT!" Zelda yelled running to the window to find the little creature had vanished. "Why would you do that?! How cruel!" she asked utterly horrified that anyone could be so mean to such a gentle creature. "What a naughty child!"

"Humph! King Dad would be proud." he huffed crossing his arms. "Useless dinos have no place in our kingdom."

"Why would your father be proud of such cruelty?!" she sneered storming up to the Koopa.

"Um…have you met our father? He is the most evil king in the land." Ludwig shrugged. "We are suppose to be bad."

Zelda felt her cheeks redden in anger. "And you? I thought you were a gentleman. Are you in agreement with Roy?"

"I am no gentleman my lady." He smiled. "I'm just a little more civilized than these dull witted brutes."

"Dull witted!" Roy shouted in rage. "Come over here and say that to my face!"

"I don't fight dull wits." Ludwig turned his back and began to collect his papers.

"Useless crap wipe!" Roy bellowed sending a marble hurling and hit the Koopa in the back of his head making him stumble.

Roy was heading for Ludwig and stepped on Iggy's foot, making the child shove him. "You going to mess with me too lardo?"

"Roy! Iggy! Stop!" Zelda cried running and trying to pull the two brawling Koopas apart grabbing Roy by in his shell and shoving Iggy back to create distance between the two. Zelda's arm slipped as Roy lunged forward and she cried out when the spikes on his shell cut her arm open making blood pour from the gash.

"Look what you did you idiots!" Wendy yelled punching Iggy in the head and hurling Roy into the wall. "Call Kamek Lemmy." she ordered guiding the wounded princess back to the table.

Zelda found herself being led down dark halls by an odd cloaked figure, only Wendy's presence kept her from being afraid. He reminded her of a Wizrobe, a nasty creature in Hyrule that liked casting spells and eating children dumb enough to wander out alone in their domain. The children eating part was most likely Impa trying to scare her into being good, but there was no doubt Wizrobes were dangerous.

"So what did you say happened?" the robed creature asked.

"Roy and Iggy being idiots." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Roy's shell."

"Damn those shells." the wizard sneered. "She will be fine with me my child, go back and tell your father she might be late to dinner." the wizard waited until the girl was gone before leading Zelda through a wooden door in the dark hall and closing it behind them.

"Are you a wizrobe?" Zelda asked quietly as the wizard started moving around his odd lab gathering items to treat her. The lab looked like both a living and a working quarters which was littered with a combination of comfy couches, old clocks, dusty books and a variety of odd glass containers that came in various shapes and sizes each storing different colored liquids that bubbled and steamed within their containers. A cache of odd wonders the princess had never seen even in her wildest dreams.

"A what?!" he gawked unloading the tools in his arms on the table in front of her.

"It…it is a monster in my world." she said feeling a bit embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Hmph monster. Such a vague term." he snorted. "I am Kamek wizard Koopa extraordinare." he huffed proudly. "But these monsters…..perhaps you could tell me more of them." he said dabbing the blood off her arm. "I understand you have bat like creatures…"

"Kesse." she answered.

"Kesse, yes." he nodded. " What would you say is the scariest monster in your world?"

"Skultullas for sure..and I hear Moblins are big."

"What do these Moblins look like?" Kamek asked curious all of a sudden.

"Oh they are horrid big beasts that carry giant spears. I've never seen one but Link said he fought one and it was scary."

"Hm…maybe we could meet again and discuss all your monsters." Kamek smiled widely putting the final touches on the bandages. "There you are. Now," he said standing. "I shall escort you to dinner."

Zelda was led to a long table to find all the Koopas were staring at her, not one had touched a bite of food.

"Ah so you're here." Bowser greeted gesturing to a seat beside him. "The runts here were not allowed to eat a bite until you came, and that is only the beginning of their punishment." Bowser glared at Roy and Iggy who lowered their heads. He waited until Zelda nervously sat beside them before smiling and declaring dinner officially served.

Zelda looked around at the meal. Meat of every kind littered the table, just meat. Zelda grimaced, true she loved meat but she could tell that if meat was all these monsters ate, a lengthy captivity was going to play havoc on her digestion. She looked around and frowned when she realized that there were no forks or knives, only snarling creatures eating with their hands and wiping that meat juices off their snouts with their bare arms.

"Eat momma!" Junior ordered grabbing a large mutton joint and putting it on her plate. "Mommies eat food." he smiled watching her.

Zelda reluctantly picked up the piece of meat, making sure she held it by the bone and avoided getting juice on her hands as much as possible and took a bite. The rest of the meal went on without event and Zelda tore the meat into smaller pieces before eating it, trying to look as much like a princess as one could when eating with nothing but her hands. When the meal had ended she looked questionably at her hands that were dripping with juices,_ How to get rid of it…_ she watched the others lick their fingers and rub them on the table cloth and she bit her lip. _I suppose if everyone is doing it.._ She discreetly wiped her hands on the table cloth hoping no one saw. _Life here is going to be very odd indeed if this is how they ate and lived, then again these were creatures and suppose the rules don't apply. If that was the case, what is his plans for me_? She frowned unsure of this Bowser's the level of bestial habits, nor what he did with 'his newest guests'. _Someone will rescue me. Even this strange land must have a valiant hero to rescue a damsel in distress._


	3. Missing

**Enjoy my beloved readers**

Princess Peach sighed and drummed a finely manicured nail on her desk._ What is Bowser up to now? Kidnapping me is one thing, I can live with that but why in the name of shrooms would he be horrid enough to kidnap another innocent soul? Poor thing must be so scared! _Peach's thoughts were interrupted by Toadsworth entering her study.

"Your highness," he bowed low. "The final Yoshi of the relay has just arrived. Word has been sent by the black Yoshi of the darklands that Bowser is indeed holding another girl captive. The Yoshi took a shot to the nose from those horrid Koopa kids but he saw a maiden with blond hair and blue eyes in there.

"That monster!" Peach growled.

"Um..and another thing that might merit your interest your highness. The black Yoshi also sent word that the maiden had pointed ears."

"Pointed?" Peach frowned. "Maybe she is from one of the countries outside of the mushroom kingdom, I shall send a star with a message asking if any are missing princesses."

"How do you know she is a princess?"

"Bowser wouldn't kidnap a commoner." Peach snorted.

"Bowser has been pretty desperate now a days though." the old toad said deep in thought.

Peach paused her inward thoughts sent a shiver down her spine. _I do hope he isn't planning what I think he's planning. His plans might have failed before but he must assume Mario has no idea he has captured her and he would go on with his plans quicker. She sounds like she and I look similar which must mean he is looking for a replacement since he can never seem to beat Mario."_I will send a message to Mario and Luigi." she said leaving for her rooms.

"So ah..Luigi" Mario said as both sat down for a quick mushroom break after having run though two lands.

"What is it?" he asked looking up from the green shroom he was munching on.

"I got a plan." Mario said with a mischievous grin.

"What is-a that?"

"Okay, so Bowser has captured another girl right?"

"That's what you said." Luigi said through a mouth full.

"Well she's a damsel in distress-"

"Please move on with it Mario." Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Okay so this would be a perfect opportunity to get you a girlfriend! Just hear me out." Mario said quickly when Luigi tried to object. "You've been a train wreck ever since Daisy left you for that guy…what ever his name is. Come on! Guys aren't suppose to be alone, I saw her…well some of her anyways and she looks really pretty. So while I take care of Bowser, you sweep her off her feet and save the day and bata bing bata boom! Instant girlfriend!"

"Listen Mario I don't even know if she would like me." Luigi said a slight blush tingling on his cheeks.

"What's not to like?" Mario asked with a grin. "Come on! Hey if she is a princess you could be a prince! Prince Luigi, it has a ring to it." Mario chuckled.

"First we have to see if Bowser even kidnapped a girl-" Luigi was interrupted when a small star came streaking past him and paused in front of them. Peach's image appeared in it.

"Mario, I have some news for you." Peach said.

"What is it princess?" Luigi asked.

"Well the Yoshi relay confirms that Bowser does indeed have a girl in captivity and after having talked to some of the other rulers, none have reported missing anyone which must mean she is from another land."

"Strange…" Mario said baffled.

"Bowser must have some contraption that let him catch her." Luigi frowned.

"In any case Mario and Luigi…" Peach's voice broadcasted a nervousness that made Mario shiver. "Please be careful. Bowser is clearly changing his strategies and becoming very unpredictable. We have no idea what he will do now so please be careful."

"Come on Princess, we have beaten that over sized turtle a hundred times, we shall save her and see that she gets home safely." Mario beamed.

Link wandered into the castle town with Malon, having run into her on the way to see Zelda. Both paused and looked at each other in confusion when they saw the whole town was a buzz with nervous chatter. "What's going on?" Link asked pulling a man aside.

"Rumor has it that the princess was taken." the fleshy man grunted rubbing his hands on his stained apron which Link guessed meant he was a butcher.

"Yeah, some guards saw her horse going crazy outside the castle gate." a gaunt woman added laying out her wares at a stall.

"Come on Malon!" Link said grabbing her by the hand and pushing through the crowed until they were safely in the castle gate. Malon cried out when she saw four guards trying to restrain a white horse that was bucking and shrieking its terror, the white on white mare with the jeweled saddle was undoubtedly that of the Princess's horse.

"If we don't calm this thing soon we might have to put it down!" a guard gritted his teeth as the horse pulled free throwing him back.

"You see what's going on with the princess and I will try and help out over there." Malon said running towards the horse unable to bear any horse being put down.

Link burst into the castle to see Impa and the King chatting nervously much like the townspeople had been.

"Thank the goddess you're here Link!" The king said hastily walking up to the boy. "Zelda has gone missing! All we have found of her was her horse and its gone darn near mad!"

"We've looked all over Hyrule field and still no sign of her." Impa added. "I'm going to join in the search. Link we need everyone we can get to help."

"Don't worry, I just have to talk with Malon and we will join you." He said turning to leave.

"Link!" Malon called out to him as soon as he made it to the court yard. "We got the horse to settle down finally."

"What's that?" he asked seeing her holding a rolled up parchment.

"A sage managed to reap this from the horse's memories." she handed it to him and watched his face as he opened it. "Have you seen anything like it?"

"No…I haven't" Link frowned the image depicted a small shelled creature with spikes and scales sporting a red pony tail.

"The sage said she was carrying it and it scared the horse off."

"Ugh!" Link growled in annoyance. "What is going on?!" Link and Malon wandered out to join the search pausing when they heard a man ranting.

"Saw her! I saw her I did!" the gaunt man with a crazed look in his eyes wailed waving his arms like a lunatic.

"Saw who?" Malon asked staying close to Link.

"The princess! I saw the Princess!" he shouted. "Saw a big monster carry her off!" he reached into his ragged robe and pulled out a dirty parchment. "Tried to save her!" he wept. " Tried to save her I did! It was huge and it had a baby on its back, like this." he said patting his back. "Big shelled thing with spikes!"

"Just like the sage said." Malon whispered to Link.

"Saw it take the baby and put it on his back. Tried to run when it headed for the princess but I got bad knees and they weren't fast enough!" he sobbed. "Knocked her out and took her!" he handed Link the dirty parchment.

Link gingerly opened it to see a sloppily drawn creature that looked like the sage's detailed drawing only bigger and it had a smaller looking monster on its back.

"Which way did it take her?!" Link asked anxiously.

"Tired to tell the guards I tried they just thought I was crazy!" the man wiped his nose on his sleeve making Malon wince in disgust. " Went west. Went west with the princess!"

"Come on! I'll call Epona. I bet the Shiekiah are only searching the east!" Link said running out of the castle gates followed closely by Malon.

The Darklands sported all the glory that was Bowser. The Koopa King smiled up at the newest statue of him. _Yes I am quite the charmer. _He grinned, his glistening fangs showing and his eyes filled with smugness.

"Um your majesty." a voice sounded from behind him and he turned to see a single dry bones .

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?!" he growled.

"Um..it's Kamek, he wishes to speak with you about the girl…"

Bowser growled and stormed off. _This better be pretty be darn good for him to be making ME walk there!_ Bowser entered to see Kamek bent over the dress that Zelda had been wearing when he first brought her to the Darklands. "My, my Kamek shall I get her intimates for you too you pervert?"

"Be quiet for a second and come here." Kamek said not looking up.

"Why I ought to make ash out of you, you useless fool!" Bowser snarled stepping forward.

"Look at this." he said pointing to the odd crest with a series of triangles all making the shape of a larger triangle. "I believe this is some sort of divine symbol."

"Oh really? Are you sure its not just a pattern sewed into a dress?" Bowser asked sarcastically.

"She has a matching symbol on her hand. I saw it when I was stitching her up." he said looking baffled.

"So she has a tattoo in a strange place, so what?" the Koopa King asked quickly loosing interest.

"How many tattoos have you seen glow?!" Kamek snipped. "It's magic I tell you! I must…study it."

" Hmph! Your not going to study anything on my queen to be." Bowser said crossing his arms.

"But suppose it is magic, we could use it to destroy the Mario brothers once and for all!"

This caught Bowser's attention and he looked up. "There would be no one to stand in the way and I could rule the mushroom kingdom with Zelda!"

"What about Peach?"

Bowser shrugged. "She can rule too if she likes."

Kamek rolled his eyes. _This brainless turtle truly is a vile wretch._

"Fine! You can study her once but if I see any funny business I'm going to char you to ash and feed you to the goombas!" and with that Bowser left.

_Wonderful._ Kamek thought with an evil smile. _I can study the girl and find out more about the monsters in her world. Then maybe I could finish those Mario brothers myself and then…the rest of that cursed mushroom kingdom! _


	4. Baby Goombas

**A/N: Zelda time! After enjoying my Greek Mythology phase (which I'm still going through) here is the next chapter of UQOK! Dear it has been forever since I updated and am hoping for reviews (hint hint lol) well hoping, key word is hoping (hoping, is that how you spell the ing version of hope?) Egad! My spelling! But anyways it won't take as long to update but it will take a little while.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Zelda awoke noticing a few startling things, first was the fact that her chest hurt, second was that her neck and chest were wet. Her eyes snapped open and she was shocked to find the small Koopa called Junior on top of her, his tiny arms wrapped loosely around her neck and his little head resting on her chest. He was kind of cute when he was asleep, she smiled, a smile that faded and replaced with a grimace when she realized the wetness she felt was the puddle of drool coming from his tiny mouth as he snored softly. The princess shifted uncomfortably hoping to wiggle out from under him only to accidentally wake him up.

"Good morning mommy." He mumbled tiredly.

_How did he get here?!_ Zelda thought, but the memories of last night came back. She had been fast asleep when the door opened and the tiny Koopa came in sniffling saying he had a nightmare but was too scared of the dark to go to his daddy's room so she, feeling bad for the little one let him climb into her bed. "Good morning." She said giving him her best smile still distracted by the sticky liquid that coated her collar bone and bled through her night gown.

"I don't wana wake up." He whined. "Nooo! Stay in bed." He said grabbing at her when she moved to get up.

"I should take a bath." She said struggling out of bed. "You should get ready for breakfast."

"I can eat when I want! Stay with me." He said beginning to cry.

_Oh no._ "I want to be clean, why don't you get ready then we can spend the whole day together. But we can't spend the day together until you get ready." She whispered as if it was a secret. _Good._ She grinned when the little Koopa squealed and jumped out of bed. "Um where is the bath?" she asked quickly before he could run out of the room.

"Down the hall to the left." He said skipping out of the room and shot down the hall to get ready.

Zelda grabbed a red dress and a towel and headed in the direction he pointed out. _I am really good at this. Impa would be proud._ She glanced around to make sure no one saw her before heading into the bathing room. _What?! No lock? Oh dear._ She frowned. _It's early; I just have to bathe quickly._ She said to herself quickly pulling off her night gown and diving into the tub which it being a tub for Koopas meant that to her it was more of a pool.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

_Finally! _Bowser thought rushing down the hall. _I am awake before Wendy which means I get the bath room all to myself. _He chuckled towel in hand. The large Koopa King slept well which left him in a good mood and to top off the cake he would get the bath before all the hot water was gone. _Hello hot water._ He smiled opening the door but jumped back and dove out of the room quickly when he saw it was already occupied. _Good, I don't think she saw me. _He thought blushing_. I need to get a lock for that door._ He shakily picked up his towel smiling. He only saw her back and nothing else but it was a nice back indeed. _Well I should wait, but I'm not going far, as soon as she gets out I'm getting that hot water!_

The breakfast served was eggs, bacon, and oatmeal and the Koopa kids were already gorging before Zelda even picked up her spoon. She still didn't feel comfortable eating with the ravenous creatures but they did have spoons (only because of the hot oatmeal) which she used to eat all her food. She reached over and put a spoon in the hand of Junior who was trying to eat the oatmeal without any utensils and found it to be too hot.

"Haha Junior is going all fancy on us." Roy chuckled when Junior began eating with the spoon as Zelda quietly showed him.

"There is nothing wrong with spoons; you could take a page from his book." Zelda said not liking the little Koopa getting made fun of. "You look like a slob eating that with your hands." She said putting on her best grimace hiding her amusement as the older Koopa gawped at her and Bowser laughed.

"Haha! She showed you!" Wendy laughed although she had quickly grabbed a spoon to make it look like she was eating with one as well.

"Yeah well it looks stupid eating fancy." Roy crossed his arms and glared at the Princess.

"Roy Koopa." Bowser growled in his most fearsome voice making the young Koopa glance nervously at his father.

"I know that look and if I find out you are playing jokes on her you will be in for a world of hurting am I clear?"

"Yes father." Roy said lowering his head but turning to glare at Zelda.

"Roy!"

"Fine!" He growled not liking his father always ruining his fun. _I hope she isn't a big baby like Peach, man I can't stand Peach, she cried if anyone did anything!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

"Okay, this way mommy! Hurry up!" Junior pulled Zelda into a garden. "You can have one!" The child giggled. "You can name it and hug it, and dad says if we clean up after them we can keep them! You get one! You get the first!" Junior pulled her urging her to move quickly.

"Get what?" Zelda asked as they turned the corner.

"A baby goomba!" The Koopa pointed to a patch of grass where a large mushroom shaped creature crouched beside eight little brown creatures, each one had sleepy eyes and two tiny fangs. The large one who looked a bit more fearsome glanced around stepping back as Wendy, Lemmy, and Ludwig came closer.

"Mommy gets the first!" Junior said loudly.

"Shhhh!" All three hissed.

"Okay mommy, you go pick." He said pushing her towards the nest.

Zelda nervously approached the babies glancing back at Junior who nodded eagerly. She glanced at all the little creatures that made soft crooning sounds as she got on her knees and tried to move towards her hand. The princess glanced nervously at the mother who stepped back before picking up a little one, who was furthest from the others, just the type for her seeing as how the Koopa kids might not like it and she didn't want it to be left out. The little goomba nuzzled against her making her smile.

"Name it!" Junior jumped up and down.

"What is it?" She asked glancing to Wendy who came forward.

"It's a girl."

"I think I will call her Impa." She frowned when the others laughed.

"What a dorky name." Lemmy chuckled.

"I like it." Zelda huffed. "It's the name of my nursemaid-" she paused thinking the children might not understand what a nursemaid was. "It's my mother's name."

"Your mom's got-" Lemmy began but was smacked by Ludwig.

"Hey! We don't make fun of moms."

"Fiiine!" The rainbow mohawked Koopa nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Link and Malon after getting all their supplies headed for the castle town gate only to run into a guard.

"Hey you two, are you joining in on the search?" he asked gesturing to a small gathering of guards and even a few Gorons who heard about the missing princess.

"Yeah, we needed to find Impa though." Link glanced over the guard's shoulder to see if she was among the party gathered.

"Sorry, but Lady Impa has already gone ahead towards the Kokiri Forest."

"Oh dear!" Malon sighed. "We got some information that said Zelda was in the opposite direction."

"What?! Where is she?!" the guard asked anxiously.

"We don't know, the man said she was taken west." Link answered.

"Taken?! Oh no!"

"Link!" Malon hissed elbowing him in the arm.

"Well according to him she was." The boy whispered back.

"_Well_ we don't know for sure."

"Okay, if you see Impa, send her that way." Link said helping Malon onto Epona before getting on himself.

"Oh course, you go ahead, we will split this group up and have half join you."

"Sure." Link nodded before giving his horse the word making the horse gallop off.

The two traveled for a little while before needing to give Epona a rest. "Poor horse." Malon said giving the horse a handful of oats from her pouch. "She worked too hard, I should have brought my own horse, she must not be able to carry two for awhile."

"I'm sorry girl." Link frowned petting Epona who nuzzled his hand.

"Link! Look over there!" Malon pointed grabbing the boy's attention. The two cautiously approached an area of grass that was dead and blackened forming the shape of a large circle. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Link said crouching down and gathering up a few blackened blades of grass. "Magic perhaps?"

"Why would someone do magic in a place like this?" the red head asked with a frown.

"The same reason why someone would kidnap the princess." Link stood up and headed for the circle's center only to feel the ground quake under him.

"Link!" Malon cried out as an ominous blue beam of light engulfed the boy.

"Malon!" Link yelled as he vanished into a burst of light.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Link cried out as the blinding light surrounded him, blinding the boy. The young hero opened his eyes to see he was falling from the sky making him shout in fear as he fell further and further into a strange grassy land and the world went dark.

Link awoke to feel wet and cried out when he opened his eyes to see a strange green creature with a saddle stick his long pink tongue out and lick Link's cheek. "Ick!" The boy groaned sitting up. "Where am I? Wha- oh no!" he gasped. He was surrounded! Colorful monsters that looked like the green creature came forward as Link unsheathed his sword. The hero yelped and dove back when a fireball sailed through the air and almost hit him.

"Hey! What are you a doing?! Leave those Yoshi along!" A green mustached man came running forward getting ready to throw another fireball at the Hylian.

Link's eyes widened. _Oh no!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**Link is in! Mwaaah! Wonderful. By the way, Link, Zelda, and Malon are 16-17 years old. Poor Link, he has no idea that the cutest creatures ever are just trying to be nice to him, don't worry! No Yoshis were harmed in the making of this fan fic.**


End file.
